fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aria Belladonna
Aria Belladonna (アリアベラドナ, Aria Beradona) is an Armed Wizard in Drake Squad that serves the Magic Council. Her partner is Constantine, with her compassionate and emotional disposition being a stark contrast to his short fused low tolerance behavior. Above all else, she wields the often underestimated Tear Magic to great effect. Appearance Aria has the beautiful appearance of a young woman with mandarin orange blonde locks and grey-silver eyes. Her height is above average for most women yet holds a tall posture despite her circumstances. Voluptuously built with firmed tone in her legs and arms along the waistline, her generous curves where it counts are quite pronounced and had often earned scornful sneers by her peers early on. Still she has a generally appealing visage that makes most fall in awe of her innocent charm and can forget she is emotionally unstable. The general uniform she wears is a white full-formed coat overlaying a skirt, with interior black coloring along with a black sash that wraps around her waist. Black socks fit into tabi sandals, giving her a more traditional appearance. With a flower pendant usually fitted into her hair, her uniform isn't always utilized but is the one she's most comfortable with compared to her nicer choice of clothes. Personality Aria, for the most part, is a very tender hearted young woman who has great compassion both for her comrades and those of little connection to herself. Due to her strong connection to her mother she had at a young age she has held the strong belief that all life is sacred and that everyone has a right to live it to the fullest potential. The sight of bullying had often angered her, resulting in a hilarious display of maddening beatings she delivered to those of her age that resulted in outright terror of her. Despite garnering that kind of reputation as a child, she still held no resentment, only when something off-putting was said or threatening something or someone she didn't like she tries to resolve peacefully; then with unadulterated and maniacal violence. This left her mental state in a chronic flux and her emotional instability resulted in a surface of cheery naive delight while underneath a monster of unequaling darkness dwelled beyond. In no part that was thanks to her past trauma that transpired before her very eyes. Still, in the heat of battle, Aria's emotions never run rampant unless true cruelty or evil transpires. Tempered by years of adversity and the training she underwent to become an Armed Wizard, the young woman holds great reverence to her peers and superiors enough to acknowledge the chain of command. Even when she seems to lose control to a torrent of emotion she regards someone like Constantine with enough respect that she'll subdue her monstrous persona in and rein the killing intent she often personifies. The dual aspect of her love of life and her hatred of evil that can almost result into a direct transformation thanks to the nature of her magic. Unlike her friendly demeanor usually portrays her, she doesn't hold any particular romantic interest in anyone which often puts people in a state of perplexity given her beauty; certainly someone with her looks and cute superficial quirks could get any guy or even girl? Still no one knows just yet which often leads those who yearn for her interest let alone her romantic attraction all the more enthralling. Her love of sweets and food in general is a kink in her armor, loving it so much that she'll often be distracted if the thought of good eats is to be had or the smell lures her away. Ravenous to a point of embarassing herself, she'll eat far more than even someone like Constantine who boasts a high metabolism compared to the rest of their squad. Chocolates, well cooked bread, cake, ice cream and cinnamon cookie dough being chief among them. Background Aria Belladonna is a girl of mystery to most within the Magic Council's branches, even most of its members know very little about her whereabouts before she enlisted to be part of the Council's training regimen to which she was selected for the Armed Wizards. Despite her unusual demeanor on a social level and her less than spectacularly imposing appearance she had soon learned to gain respect from her peers by the feats she's accomplished in the now very infamous Drake Squad, headed by Constantine himself. Despite this, only the Chairman and one another know of her particular condition. The other being Councilor Vanessa Alexander. Born in one of the states of the Alliance of Seven, Aria had lived a relatively peaceful life that had been typical for the working class there. Her mother owned a bakery, instilling her love of treats and food that has continued to the current day. Attending a Magic Academy for the young, she was academically sound while also excelling in gym related activities not to mention had a knack for weaving spells far better than most of the average passing grade was capable of. It wasn't until she started getting involved with squabbles at the establishment that she started getting in trouble for inducing incredible injuries and often being almost uncharacteristically malicious in her beatings on bullies or unsavory characters alike. It wasn't until one day Aria had witnessed a horrible crime being displayed by a Dark Wizard that she tried to stop him. Much to her credit she holds her own, proving her standing as a gifted child in the academy. Out of an act of desperation he takes a hostage and begins threatening her before the girl's eyes. Making good to show he was serious, he began to cut her face open, something that triggered what was an immediate transformation of a determined saint of goodwill and justice to an outright berserker of monstrous intent. Flying through the air she began to beat him with her bare hands, killing him in cold blood, something that outright horrified her when she came out of her fury. This was the incident that put her in confinement and much to her mother's dismay, out of reach from her family. From there she began to be unraveled from sniveling with self pity and guilt to hate and malice to anyone who came near her. The number of injuries she induced in the facility far outnumbered the bruises and bones broken on her own minute frame. From there she began to feel her sense or morality call into question and began to wonder if it mattered at all. That was when Vanessa Alexander came for her. Despite an initial assault on the guards who intended to bring her securely to the woman to see, the Councilor sternly rebuked her much like how her own mother had. It was enough to snap her out of her violent state before she broke into tears as she was tenderly embraced by the older woman. Telling her that the incident had caused too much controversy for her to return back to the Academy and the life her mother lived, she promised her that she'd take care of her as much as she could. From there she was raised within the watchful eyes of the Chairman and the Councilor, tutored and instructed while getting a chance to communicate with her mother from afar, something that was a blessing but also a bittersweet curse that she'd never be able to see her. Her violent tendencies were soon reined in and a magic befitting her nature helped harness her power properly instead of spiking sporadically out of control. An unlikely magic that none took seriously, Aria took Tears Magic and made it one of her best trump cards to utilize. Aside from that, her skill in physical combat and using Barrier Magic allowed her to become an asset within the hopefuls of the Magic Council's employ. Bringing her into the training institute of the Council, she was thankfully not known thanks to the endeavors of the Chairman to keep her past under wraps. Proving herself to her trainers that she could pull her own weight, she graduated with flying colors, assigned to the Armed Wizards branch to which she was designated to be part of Drake Squad. The Weeping Angel, as many call her for her avid use of Tears Magic, is a highly skilled Mage in the World of Magic and can hold her own in a fight as well give good support to the rest of her team. She tries to write or message her mother as often as she does to her surrogate mom and mentor, Vanessa for the thanks she has for not letting her rot in darkness. Natural Skills/Abilities Incredible Magical Power: Aria possesses immense stores of Ethernano, even as a child to the days of her time spent at the Academy. Able to push her limits far past the point most students would pass out, she has always been afforded a larger means of energy to access whenever she required it. Despite that, a deeper well was always founded on whenever she had let loose her darker side and took over to the point she seemed barbaric with fiercesome energy that enhanced her body to the point of being a beast of superhuman potential. After being thoroughly trained within the Council's care and then as an Armed Wizard Aria generates far more power with easy control over it comparatively to her wild youth days. Creating an orange-gold current of Ethernano she can crack the earth around her, sending energy currents throughout the air and landscape, with a veil of pressure that billows wind around her vicinity. When magnified by her emotions Aria can produce a monolithic pyre of power that'd create an effigy of a monster with lidless eyes of pure red and hair just as bloody crimson. Despite holding her power back in, Aria's Magical Aura that she creates calls back the time when she truly was an unhinged monster that had no control over herself. But now as she is, this is merely as an intimidating factor with very little danger of her truly coming apart. Monstrously Skilled Melee Fighter: Despite not looking it, Aria is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, having learned from her time in the Academy to help compensate for innate strength some other students possessed. Two-fold she had great foot work and graceful dexterity to be an acrobatic means of dancing around her enemies with pressure precise strikes against her opponents to create dramatic power strikes. The second is when she excites her Ethernano in her body to allow her to wield it akin to that of a savage; wildly beating her enemies senselessly with rabid intensity, pounding them into submission with pure attrition. As she trained in the later years of her life she learned to compensate and control both styles of combat to allow her to produce powerful surges of attacks. Compiled with grace and finesse while on a controlled impulse to be a threateningly swift and strong hit, Aria can end fights as quick with her body as she can with her masterfully controlled magic. Inhuman Strength: Imitating her own form of inhuman power, Aria can perforate the air with a single punch sending wind currents that flow her kinetic force to hit a target dozens of meters away and send them flying even further. Carrying the capability of killing an ordinary human with a finger flick, Aria expresses extreme self control so that her own strength doesn't get the better of her. All thanks to the volumes of magic pulsing through her veins, if she were to be robbed of it she could not exact such terrifying feats of ability quite so easily. Smashing the earth with a single punch that can send a shockwave past twenty meters around her and a kick that sent an enemy golem through a building out into the sky by the rooftop it demolished, she is the definition of a physical powerhouse on her team. Inhuman Speed: Reflected in her ability to throw powerful attacks, Aria's reflexes and reaction time also enabled her to maneuver at a momentum far beyond most mages' capabilities. Even without the assisting of complementary magic, Aria propels herself through the air by simply kicking it and can rush across the ground in a blur of motion that few can track. Adding the velocity to her own immense strength multiplies the effects of her strikes, making her a dangerous opponent simply at close quarters. With such speed it is hard to pin her down even without the aid of her considerably beneficial magic. Inhuman Endurance: Capable of withstanding extreme pressure thanks to her large reservoir of reactive Ethernano determined as a physical part of her. Despite her resilient nature by way of Barrier Magic, Aria can withstand incredible punishment, having stood in flames of high temperature and cold of equally low degrees without truly becoming effected. Even blunt force trauma is hard to put her down as strikes from a giant had only knocked the wind out of her for a mere few seconds and magic blasts itself only produce minor injuries. A force of nature, Aria is truly a considerably beneficial member of the Drake Squad if only because she can take a punch far better than most of her allies. Well Educated: Because she was raised under the care of Vanessa Alexander, Aria was given the best schooling she could be afforded as one who was kept under watch. Sifting through the libraries of the Council she had come under many new and fascinating things. From the basics to advanced research on the magical professions and even expressing interest in the black arts, she had come to understand and at least be aware of many kinds of magic that help prove useful as an Armed Wizard in later life. Equipment Magic Behind the scenes/Trivia Category:Armed Wizards Category:Magic Council (Mangetsu20/Firegod00) Category:The Phoenix Saga Category:Mage Category:Tears Magic Category:Barrier Magic